


На крючке у надежды

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mystery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шухей назначает ненастоящие свидания несуществующему капитану.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На крючке у надежды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Bleach на ФБ-2013. Таймлайн - до арки Общества душ.

Никто не знает, что произошло в том доме в двадцать втором районе восточного Руконгая. Он стоит пустым уже много лет, и нет жилых домов поблизости. Руконгайцы избегают это место, окружают его суевериями и рассказывают детям страшные истории на ночь, чтобы они никогда не приближались к дому.

Говорят, там пропадают люди. И еще — что там появляются монстры, которые людей едят. По правде, монстры появляются в любом районе Руконгая, но почему-то именно в историях об этом доме монстры самые жуткие. Жители ближайших районов боятся Пустых гораздо меньше, чем дома.

Это просто лачуга — обветшалая, заброшенная, с заколоченными окнами и перекосившейся дверью, заросшая бурьяном и засыпанная пожухлыми листьями. К ней ведет узкая тропинка, обрывающаяся за сотню шагов до крыльца. Много любопытных приходит взглянуть на страшный дом, но мало кто решается подойди вплотную. И никто из жителей Руконгая уже давно не заходил внутрь, потому что люди там действительно пропадают.

Лишь раз в несколько лет в дом заходят шинигами, обвешанные странными приборами, вокруг которых воздух колышется, как от жара пламени. В такие дни жители Руконгая не то что не подходят к дому — даже не говорят о нем. А то ведь раньше, как рассказывают, эти шинигами со своими приборами заходили в деревни и расспрашивали людей о доме, и у многих закладывало уши, а у особо чувствительных даже шла кровь из носа и ушей. Таких людей шинигами расспрашивали особенно внимательно, а потом они пропадали. Некоторые наивные говорили, что их забирают на обучение в Академию шинигами, но кто же в такое поверит.

В Сейрейтее тоже ходят слухи об этом доме. И среди них пугающе много подкрепленных доказательствами фактов. Например, что камеры наблюдения там нельзя установить, потому что они перестают работать сразу, как только закрывается дверь. А приборы регистрации реяцу фиксируют только помехи и белый шум. И тех, кто оставался в доме для наблюдения, больше не видели.

У последнего утверждения доказательств нет, но сейрейтейских сплетников это не останавливает. Кто помешает Готею подчистить данные о неудачном эксперименте? Как будто раньше такого не было. А может, и есть сведения о пропавших шинигами, да только их никому не показывают, потому что один факт известен всем: связанная с домом информация проходит под грифом «совершенно секретно». Профессиональные сплетники утверждают, что этот дом когда-то попал в зону испытаний Двенадцатого отряда, и виноват во всем бывший капитан Урахара Киске, потому-то никто никогда и не узнает правды. Готей не любит признавать своих ошибок, даже если их уже можно свалить на дезертира и предателя.

Только несколько человек в Готее знают, насколько на самом деле опасен этот дом. В нем нет монстров и пространственной дыры, но он пожирает души. Дом заманивает в себя призраками надежды и счастья, и те, кто их увидел, сами не хотят уходить.

Шухей пробирается к дому ночами, прячась за углами и вслушиваясь в шаги патрульных. О доме Шухей узнал, когда только поступил на службу в Готей, и сразу стал его пленником. Как и многие другие, в душах которых жила надежда, граничащая с отчаянием. Шухей знает, что у его надежды нет перспектив, и потому возвращается в дом, хотя и понимает, чем ему это грозит. Он читал отчеты перед тем, как пойти к дому в составе рейда, и в них были истории шинигами, души которых навсегда остались подцепленными на крючок. Теперь шинигами в Улье, а к дому больше не снаряжают экспедиции. Готей официально объявил его малозначимой аномалией и закрыл дело.

В доме никогда не скапливается пыль. Там всегда чисто и почти уютно — насколько может быть уютно в помещении, где давно никто не живет. Футон у дальней стены, низкий столик, полка с чашками и чайником — обстановка скудная, как в придорожной гостинице. Через заколоченные окна пробивается лунный свет, но, как только Шухей закрывает дверь, дощатый пол полосуют солнечные лучи. Для него за стенами закрытого дома всегда летний день, звенящий от жары воздух и душный аромат полевых цветов. В доме — прохладный полумрак и Кенсей.

Шухей давно оставил попытки поймать момент, когда тот появляется. Когда-то Шухей минутами стоял на пороге, не моргая, глаза слезились, но он упрямо всматривался в затянутые тенями углы. Потом все же моргал, и в следующее мгновение уже видел Кенсея. Больше он не играет в эти игры. Шухей заходит в дом, разворачивается спиной к комнате, закрывает дверь и несколько секунд вдыхает горячий летний воздух, возвращаясь в тот день, когда они впервые встретились. А потом оборачивается и улыбается в ответ.

На Кенсее хаори капитана Девятого отряда, в распахнутом косоде видна татуировка. Он сидит на футоне, скрестив ноги, и хитро щурится. Шухею неловко, как в первый раз. Он не знает, помнит ли этот Кенсей их предыдущие встречи. Они почти не разговаривают во время свиданий, хотя Шухею кажется, что Кенсей запомнил его тело, подстроился под него, как давний любовник. Они и правда уже много лет вместе.

У Кенсея горячая гладкая кожа, покрытая легкой испариной, светлые волосы прилипли к покрытой потом шее. От воротника хаори тянет одуряющим запахом, тем самым, который Шухей помнит с детства. В нем мешаются страх, восхищение и поклонение, и более сильных чувств Шухей не испытывал, даже когда когти Пустого вспороли щеку. Сейчас воспоминания сплетаются с реальностью и фантазией, и Шухей не хочет думать об отчетах о сошедших с ума шинигами. Он столько лет скрывает свою тайну — никому еще не удавалось продержаться так долго. Его силы воли недостаточно, чтобы отказаться от посещения дома, но он все еще способен не выдавать себя на службе.

Когда Шухей целует Кенсея, то сразу забывает, что тот — лишь фантом, существующий только в этих стенах, когда настоящий, скорее всего, давно мертв. Кенсей впивается зубами в его нижнюю губу, усмехается в поцелуй и крепко обнимает за талию. Шухей почти падает ему на колени, вжимается в жесткое мускулистое тело, горит в его жаре. Хочется получить сразу все и еще больше, ледяные прутья тоски, наконец, лопаются, давая доступ воздуху. Шухей дышит летним цветочным жаром, утыкается носом в шею Кенсея и вдыхает его запах, растворяется в фантоме и посылает к черту остатки здравомыслия.

Этому Кенсею нравится, когда Шухей раздевает его и раздевается сам. Кенсею вообще нравится наблюдать. Он позволяет снять с себя хаори и косоде, потом откидывается на спину, и Шухей обводит пальцами татуировку. Кенсей притягивает его к себе, гладит такую же татуировку на щеке и ведет губами вдоль шрамов. Шепчет «глупый мальчишка» и снова целует шрамы, ерошит волосы на затылке, и почти забытая горечь снова сдавливает Шухею горло. Он осторожно отстраняется, развязывает свой оби, снимает косоде. Кенсей ощупывает его бока, забирается ладонями в разрезы хакама, и Шухея отпускает.

Содрав остатки одежды с себя и Кенсея, Шухей усаживается на его бедра, прижимается к горячему паху и покачивается, пока Кенсей не впивается в его задницу пальцами и не рычит, требуя перейти уже к делу. Его глаза полыхают нетерпением, Шухей чувствует промежностью, как пульсирует член. Жгучее желание во взгляде заводит сильнее, чем грубая ласка мозолистых ладоней; Шухея трясет, он растекается по Кенсею, вылизывает его грудь, прикусывает соски. Слепо роется в груде своей одежды, с трудом находит смазку. Кенсей вздрагивает и с хрипом втягивает воздух, когда щелкает колпачок. Шухей пьет жар из солнечного сплетения, пока не начинает кружиться голова, пока Кенсей не подается нетерпеливо бедрами вверх. Только тогда он выпрямляется, привстает на коленях и проталкивает в себя смазанный палец.

Кенсей жадно смотрит, поглаживая его колени, дышит тяжело, прерывисто и то и дело поворачивает голову, чтобы лучше видеть. Шухей откидывается назад, упираясь в пол левой рукой, и выгибается. Ему хочется видеть лицо Кенсея в этот момент, но важнее — чтобы Кенсей увидел все. А Шухею будет достаточно слышать короткие, судорожные вздохи и стоны на выдохе и чувствовать, как больно впиваются в бедра пальцы. Все равно синяки от них видны лишь в доме, и как только Шухей закроет дверь, все следы исчезнут. Остро прошивают все тело движения собственных пальцев, Шухей пару раз вынимает их, чтобы погладить член Кенсея. Как будто он подгоняет себя под размер — глупая мысль, но Шухей не может остановиться и снова ласкает член, а потом вставляет в себя пальцы, мучая ожиданием и предвкушением обоих.

Шухей открывает глаза, только когда насаживается до упора, вжимается мошонкой в живот Кенсея. Это его любимый момент — кажется, что глаза Кенсея сейчас могут прожечь насквозь, он похож на мифическое чудище, способное убивать взглядом. Шухей терпит еще секунду, а потом начинает двигаться.

Мир начинает плясать вокруг них, солнечные росчерки на полу и стенах сменяются мазками лунного света, стоны заглушаются звоном цикад, издалека доносится эхо чьих-то предсмертных криков. У Шухея гудит в ушах от приборов, с которыми сюда не заходили уже лет десять, и от бешеного тока собственной крови. Он, не отрываясь, смотрит в лицо Кенсея, видит каждую капельку пота на верхней губе и на лбу, тянется, чтобы слизать их, и сдается лихорадочному поцелую. Кенсей глухо стонет и сцепляет зубы на его губе, Шухей чувствует, как по подбородку стекает капля крови. Слизывает ее вместе с Кенсеем, они пьют одну кровь и один пульсирующий фантомами и реальностью воздух.

Шухей кончает после Кенсея, продолжая опускаться на все еще твердый член, брызжет спермой на свои пальцы и цифры «69» на животе. И обнимает Кенсея так, что собственные суставы хрустят, — горячего, настоящего, необходимого.

Самое страшное наступает после того, как Кенсей осторожно перекладывает вымотанного Шухея на футон и мягко целует. Шухей бездумно нежится несколько минут под легкими ласками, а потом вдруг понимает, что не руки его гладят, а всего лишь ночной прохладный ветер обдувает разгоряченную кожу. Дощатый пол подсвечивается голубоватыми полосками лунного света, на сбитом футоне мокрое пятно, и Шухей в доме один.

Этот дом забрал его душу с первого раза, показав улыбающегося Кенсея, которого никто больше не увидел. Шухей так и не понял, прав ли он был, что не рассказал никому о фантоме. Он ходит к дому на свидания со своим героем и боится не того, что сойдет с ума, а того, что узнает, каков герой на самом деле.


End file.
